


The Forgotten Ones

by IlliumKohaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Grey, Grindelwald Era, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Motive - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Run boy run, War, sound of silence, this is war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliumKohaku/pseuds/IlliumKohaku
Summary: History is written by the victor.What do you fight for?Is there really a 'right' and a 'wrong' side when it comes to war?What do you believe in?-----Two boys are caught on opposing sides if the War and face each other on the battlefield. Both of them believing that they were working for the greater good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not beta read so if you come across any mistakes please let me know!

_A warning to the people_

_The good and the evil,_

_This is war_

The young boy stood at attention and listened to his idol he spoke. They were in the middle of a war and Grindelwald would save them all. He was going to save them from the muggles, with their guns and their evil planes that dropped bombs on a whim. The boy shuddered in remembered fear. Grindelwald had found him under the rubble of the muggle orphanage he had lived in. The muggles had decided to bomb the city and he had been caught in the middle. He couldn't forget all the death and pain and destruction the muggles  had caused.  When the muggles destroyed everything Grindelwald found his broken body, took him in, healed him, gave him purpose. For that Grindelwald would always have his allegiance. No one had even considered doing what Grindelwald had done for him. The world considered him second rate trash, but Grindelwald believed in him. The rest of the Wizarding world couldn't see it. But he knew. He knew first-hand the threat muggles posed. Grindelwald would save them all.

 

_To the soldier, the civilian,_

_The martyr, the victim,_

_This is war_

In a different part of the city, a different boy listened as _his_ idol spoke. Dumbledore knew that they just couldn't erase the muggles. Grindelwald was wrong and they would prove it to him. By force if necessary. The boy thought back to his own family. His loving muggle parents and siblings. His muggle aunts and uncles and cousins who visited him constantly and made sure to tell him every time how proud they were of him. He clenched his jaw and firmed his resolve. Dumbledore had his unwavering loyalty. He would fight in this war. For his family. For the family of every muggle born. The were in the middle of an unavoidable war. Dumbledore would save them all.

 

_Run boy run! This world is not made for you_

_Run boy run! They're trying to catch you_

_Run boy run! Running is a victory_

The boy ran through the battlefield, dodging curses. He tried unsuccessfully to stifle his sobs. _Didn't they understand?_   These witches and wizards were fighting them like they were the bad guys! All they wanted to do was to save the world from the destruction that muggles caused as easily as breathing. _Didn't they see? Didn't they understand?_ He froze as he saw his best friend fall in a blaze of green light. Jagged sobs ripped from his throat as he ran to his fallen friend. _How were they the monsters?_

 

_Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you_

_Run boy run! They're dying to stop you_

_Run boy run! This race is a prophesy_

The boy ran grim-faced through the battlefield, tossing curses. He had seen one of his comrades fall to the wands of these madmen. _He would not give in_. He thought of his family and tears pricked his eyes. _He couldn't give in!_ He had to fight. For his family. For his future. _Couldn't they see what they were doing? How wrong the were?_ He twirled when he saw a flash of light pass by him. He tossed the first curse that came to his lips at the boy facing him and watched as he fell in a green haze. He raised his wand at the  teary boy running towards him. The boy looked at him like he was a monster. He felt his hear clench. _Didn't the boy understand? What they were doing was wrong! How were they the monsters?_

 

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

The boy sobbed as he raised his wand at the young man who had killed his best friend. He never wanted to hurt anyone. _He just wanted to save everyone!_

The boy stared at the trembling form in front of him and slowly raised his wand. He thought back to his family. _He did what he had to do._

_Avada-_

_-Kedavra_

 

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands into the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands into the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

In a halo of green light two young boys lost their lives, fighting for what they believed in. Fighting in a war that they should not have been a part of. History would not remember their names and their sacrifices would be forgotten in the aftermath of a war that could have been avoided. Just two more lost souls sacrificed for the greater good.

 

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk to you again_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been fascinated by war. By the opposing sides, and who is really in the right? One man's god is another man's devil. I really wanted to bring through that mind set of having to think about the morals of what is right and wrong. I hope I achieved what I set out to do and made you think! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much loved and appreciated!


End file.
